Definition of Date
by englishfanatic17
Summary: Sequel to "Everything's at Smarty Mart!" Dr. Drakken has a date? What will he do? Read and see! Takes place behind "Blush"
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I would like to introduce you to the second part of "Everything's at Smarty Mart!" Someone suggested that I write another so I did. You can read it if you wish. If you don't then simply click the "Go Back One Page" button at the top of your screen._

_Author's Disclaimer: Drakken and Shego aren't mine. Mindy is mine, and so is the plot._

Dr. Drakken ran into the living room to find his cohort in evil asleep on the couch. "Shego. Sheego! Wake up," he gently shook the dangerous villainess awake unaware of the possibility of getting his arm ripped off for he was very excited about his date with Mindy. He met her at the super market a few days earlier, and Shego forced the mad scientist to call her. What a conversation that was…

"_Seriously if you don't call her I will. What's her number?" Shego smirked as she ripped the little slip of paper from his hand. She then picked up the phone._

"_I can do it." Drakken growled as he yanked the paper and phone away from his sidekick. He dialed the number slow enough to get the numbers right, but quick enough to prove to Shego that he wasn't nervous. He held the phone to his ear._

"_Keep it cool," Shego said as she moved her hands slowly away from each other._

"_What does temperature have to do with this?"_

"_No, you moron, keep it casual. Don't get nerv-" Shego was cut off by Drakken waving a hand in her face._

"_Hello, Mindy? It's Drew."_

_She leaned against his shoulder putting her ear to the outside of the reciever but she couldn't hear anything before Drakken pushed her away._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."_

"_Give her a day and time." Shego mouthed. Drakken gave her a puzzled look. She quickly scribbled it on a piece of paper._

"_Umm. How's Friday at 8?"_

_Shego smiled slightly as she saw his face light up._

"_Yes." He took the paper from her and wrote her address. Shego leaned over his shoulder._

"_I'll be there at eight then." Shego backed off as a beaming Drakken turned to face her. "Alright. Goodbye."_

_"Oh my Gosh, Shego! Did you hear that?"_

_"Well only your half," He didn't hear her._

_"Hahaha!" He laughed loudly and picked Shego up. He hugged her as he spun her around. She had a dazed look on her face when he set her back on her feet. "You're the best!"_

_She shook her head to bring herself back to reality._

_She yelled after him, "And don't you forget it!"_

"Get up!" he whined still nudging Shego. She rolled over to her other side mumbling something. He wanted to leave for his date, but he couldn't find the keys to the hovercraft anywhere. He knew she knew exactly where they were, but finding them himself would make him late. "C'mon!" He finally got so fed up with her ignoring him that he shoved her off of the couch.

*Crack*

"OUCH! Damn it! What's your problem?" Shego yelled trying to wedge herself out from between the coffee table and the couch.

"I'm sorry Shego. I-" he stopped mid sentence. His face lost color. "Your bleeding."

"Oh really? Is that the throbbing pain in my head? Seriously, I get that you're klutzy, but why do you have to force it on others? " she questioned sarcastically with a slight hysterical tone. She gently touched her head to find that there was blood leaking down her forehead. She got up quickly and made her way to the bathroom. She pushed past Drakken with a growl who then continued to follow her. She looked in the mirror/medicine cabinet. She winced as her eyes met her own face as the thick red liquid inched it's way towards her eyebrow. She reached for a bunch of tissues and pressed them against her head. A slight sting caused her to suck air through her teeth.

Her eyes shifted to the door to find Drakken standing there staring at her with concern. She was gonna need a band aid.

Shego pushed past him out of the door. "Excuse me. Am I in your way?" her voice dripped venom like her forehead dripped blood. She attempted to rummage through the linen closet for a band aid when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What? Are you here to break my leg? Sell my kidney perhaps?"

"Just go sit down." He said seriously. She was surprised when she listened. Still holding the tissues to her head, she glanced up at him as he walked back into the bathroom with rubbing alcohol and a big band aid. He grabbed another hand full of tissues and moistened them with the alcohol. He then knelt down beside her.

"This is gonna sting," he said gently, pulling the used tissues away from her face.

"No duh." Her eye twitched as the alcohol soaked tissues were pressed against her head. Drakken could see that she was in pain, but she didn't want him to know that.

"What was so important that you had to slam my head against the table?"

"Shego, you know I didn't mean to."

"Whatever."

Drakken grunted. "I wanted to know where the keys to the hovercraft were."

"They're in the mail drawer. Why? Got a date?" She smirked slightly attempting a joke.

"Yes," he said seriously.

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh... With that girl, right? Wait. Are you gonna wear that?" She eyed his jeans and blue t-shirt that had been stained with who-knows-what.

"Yeah, I thought I might. There." He said as he placed the band-aid carefully on her head. He stood, cleaned up the dirty tissues, and began to walk out.

"You're gonna take her in the hovercar?" She stood too.

"Yep."

As she began walking out of the bathroom, she caught herself in the mirror. She grimaced at the ugly band-aid now stuck to her forehead.

"Yuck."

He rummaged through old bills, useless magazines, and expired coupons. "Ah ha!" He pulled the keys out from the back of the drawer. He then checked if he had everything. _Keys, check. Wallet, check. Friendly's coupons, check._ He was ready. As he walked through the living room to the front door, Shego stepped in between the door and him.

"I can't let you do this," She said seriously.

"Do what?"

"You can not wear jeans and a t-shirt, and drive her in the hovercraft on the first date. Where were you gonna take her for dinner?"

"Friendly's."

Shego shook her head feigning disappointment. "I truly have failed you Dr. D."

He looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You wanna impress this girl, right?"

"Yeah," Drakken still couldn't figure her out.

Shego leaned towards him slightly. "You may want to see her again, right?"

"If it goes well..." he trailed off. She took a step towards him so they were almost nose to nose.

"And you don't want her to think of you as a pathetic loser, right?"

He crossed his arms. "I hope you're going somewhere with this."

"C'mon," she ordered as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his room.

"Oh my god, Dr. D, you look great if I do say so myself." Shego boasted as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. After about 10 minutes of trying on clothes, and 15 minutes of Shego cursing his hair, he was finally ready for his date. He was wearing a nice pressed pair of dress pants and a white button up shirt. His hair was slicked back and controlled. Much to Shego's disappointment, Drakken refused to let her cut his hair, so his ponytail was brushed nicely and tied with a black hair tie.

Drakken's gaze then turned to Shego who was standing next to him looking at him in the full length mirror. He noticed something he'd never seen before, she was a good two inches shorter then him. She was always so intimidating with a personality like a sledgehammer that he'd always pictured her bigger than everyone else. He smiled slightly as he could almost feel the excitement flowing through her. She was after all female and what female didn't like telling men how they should properly dress.

"Oh," she said as she, obviously remembering something, left the room. He watched her leave and then looked back to the mirror. He felt almost lonely standing there all by himself, and in his opinion, he didn't look as good. He was snapped out of it when he heard a pair of keys jingle next to his ear.

"You're going to take my car," she told him, not really leaving it to his choice, "and you're going to take her to that new Italian place that opened up a block from her house." She left again, but this time he followed. Soon enough they were in the garage.

"My car is parked in the lot next to the docks. It's the red one." She placed the keys in his hand, "And you're going to be charming, right? None of that creepy wooing that you used with DNAmy." Just hearing her name made shivers go up his spine. Shego giggled quietly.

"Go and have a good time," Shego spoke over the engine of the hover craft starting up. He gave a nervous smile before he took off over the ocean.

Now it was Shego's turn to feel lonely...

_Author's ending notes: That was chapter one. There is more to come. And for those of you that are confused, they are in their Caribbean layer and Shego's car is parked on the main land. Next chapter should be fun. Review if you wish, if you don't then you can click the button I mentioned in the author's notes at the top of the page. Until next time! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the absolute lateness of this chapter. I will be getting back on track now. I'd like to thank Purplegirl for pushing me to publish again. If you haven't read her stuff, you should because it's very well written. Now onto Chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: You already know what I don't own._

* * *

"How many are in your party?" the short hostess asked pleasantly. She was standing behind a dark wood counter holding two menus already.

"Two," Dr. Drakken answered sliding his coat off. He noticed Mindy start to do the same thing, so he held the back of the jacket while she pulled her arms from the sleeves. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he responded with a slightly nervous smile, hanging both of their coats on the communal rack by the door.

They then followed the hostess to their booth against the back wall. Drakken felt relief when he noticed that there were no children there. Not that there's anything wrong with kids in a restaurant, but there is something wrong with kids screaming in a restaurant.

The hostess started rattling off the specials as the couple scooted into their booth.

"Morgan will be with you shortly." She gave one last smile and scurried back to the front.

They opened the plastic menus. As Mindy hummed over her menu, Drakken glanced over his menu at her. He noticed her nails were now a light pink with a pretty design in darker pink. The light pink was the exact shade of her flowing but fitted blouse. She kept brushing that one strand of brown hair out of her face that was just too short to stay behind her ear. Now that he looked at it closer he could see her brown hair was laced with a few strands of grey. Once he refocused his eyes back to her face, he realized she was grinning at him.

"Is everything alright?"

He cleared his throat and pretended to be interested in something on his menu, "Yes, sorry."

She giggled. "I thought I lost ya there for a sec."

He blushed.

She smiled wider and went back to her menu, "The pasta primavera looks amazin', but I might have to have-"

"That blouse looks very nice on you," Drakken interrupted. He immediately cursed himself for being rude. His scowl must've shown.

She smiled reassuringly, "Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

"Thanks to Shego. She's the one who did it." It took everything in his power not to smack himself in the forehead. _Why did I bring her up?_ Like he worried before, letting the girl that's into him know he wants to take over the world may not be such a good idea. His self-reprimanding thoughts slowed.

"Hello! My name is Morgan, and I'll be serving you tonight. Is there something you'd like to drink?" She looked at the both of them then turned to Mindy.

"I'd like the ravioli and a glass of water."

The waitress scribbled in her notebook thingy, "And for you sir."

He closed his menu and handed both of theirs to the waitress, "I'll have the same."

Mindy fussed with the napkin on her lap, "Who's Shego?"

Drakken's mind started moving 100 miles a minute trying to come up with any lie he could think of. He finally blurted the least crazy.

"She's my sister."

"Oh, is she living with you or did you invite her over for the sole purpose of dressing you?" Mindy rested her chin in her hands with a smirk on her face, but it was a cute 'I'm making fun of you' smirk, not like another much more evil smirk he knew so well.

"She's looking for a new place. Her uh… apartment flooded last week." He tried his best to keep nervousness off his face. The waitress set the water glasses down on the coasters in front of them.

"Huh." Mindy said. She said slowly, lifting the glass as she raised it to her lips.

Drakken watched her in a dazed fashion, "What do you mean 'huh'?"

She placed her glass back on the table with a 'clink.' "Nothing, it's just that-"

"Mindy?"

Both were taken by surprise by the man standing next to their table. Drakken looked at him with curiosity. He was a tall white male on the skinnier side. He had dirty blonde hair, and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a week. Mindy's reaction to the man was quite different.

"What do you want Bryan?" She spat, not meeting the man's tired gaze. Drakken looked to Mindy in astonishment.

"You know him?" He pointed to the man.

"Unfortunately," she rolled her eyes. Her gaze finally went to the man's face, "what do you want?"

"I want you back," he said holding out both hands as if showing he has nothing. Drakken's jaw dropped as he looked back to Mindy. He saw a small frown cross her face.

"You had your chance. You blew it. Now I'm with Drew." She fake smiled and pointed towards Drakken.

The man waved a dismissive hand at Drakken causing the mad scientist to cross his arms in a challenging way as he had seen Shego do so often. Bryan knelt down so he was at their level, and he grasped Mindy's hand.

"This guy doesn't deserve you. I'm the one you want, please come back to me! I really did get a ring." Bryan pulled a small diamond ring from his pocket, and held it out to her.

Drakken had no words_. Is this really happening right now? _He looked from the ring to Bryan to Mindy. When he saw Mindy's face, he completely deflated. She was completely mesmerized by the ring. _I don't see why. It's nothing to write home about. _Drakken thought trying to prevent a full spiral into deep depression.

Mindy's eyes began to tear. "So you really did intend on asking me?"

Bryan answered softly, "yes. I know that I took so long to ask, but I wanted to make sure we were ready."

Drakken "pff"ed.

Mindy "aww"ed. "Of course, I'll marry you!" She stood and clung to Bryan like he might disappear. She quickly grabbed her purse and left with her new fiancée.

Drakken still couldn't process what happened. _The first date I have in years ends up leaving before the food even gets here. A woman who actually liked me didn't even think twice before leaving me here alone. She just got up and left! How dare she? Doesn't she know that I'll be the ruler of the world someday? Even though none of my schemes have worked. Stupid Kim Possible. Now that I think about it none of my relationships have worked either. All the women I've dated have dumped me because of another man, or I was weirder then they thought I was, or my skin is blue…_

His epiphany was so forceful that it made him slump back in his chair. He motioned to his waitress.

"Is there something I can get for you?" She chirped.

"Yeah, cancel the both orders, and I'd like a bottle of wine."

"Should I fetch the wine list, or do you have one already in mind?" She offered. She could tell something really had this guy down.

"Just the cheapest bottle." He stared dejectedly at the table.

"Very good sir," she replied and walked away.

Drakken went through that whole bottle, thinking his revelation repeatedly.

_Women are terrible creatures…_

* * *

_Ending Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. The third chapter will be up shortly. Seriously!_


End file.
